


Friendly neighborhoods

by spideyrcgers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Peter Parker, F/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyrcgers/pseuds/spideyrcgers
Summary: in the universeMichelle jones is a successful journalist, always chasing the darkest stories, fighting for what she believes in.Peter Parker is a doctor on the ER, saving people the best way he can while also trying to look after his two children, the twins, Betty and Ned.When Michelle moves in her new and bigger house the last thing she accepted was for a man to come knocking on her door on the first day.But when he does she just can't say no.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Zendaya Coleman/Tom Holland
Kudos: 13





	Friendly neighborhoods

The time was almost midnight and Michelle Jones was finally done with unpacking her books. If her dad was here he'd tell her that she's an idiot for unpacking her books before anything else in her new house but imagine if she was suddenly called in from work and she had to do an entire assignment on something and she couldn't find the books. She was being smart.

  
After placing the last book on the shelf she headed to the kitchen to make something to eat, she deserved a nice taco right about now and her belly was screaming for some nice food. Whoever said moving in is easy, was lying.

  
While moving around in the kitchen she realized how much space she had, it felt insane to be able to move without hitting your head on the cupboards. Nothing like what she was used to during her entire life. She actually had her own place, and her own backyard and her own kitchen.

  
But her excitement was very quickly cut short when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock, checking the time again. Midnight. Which neighbor with good intentions would ever visit her at midnight? Maybe it was the journalist side taken over her, the side that always looked for a story.  
She took a knife from the counter and walked to the door, her hand shaking a little. She looked through the Peephole, surprise taking over her when she saw who was on the other side.

  
There was a man about 25 to 30 years old, two kids on either side of him, a boy and a girl. Michelle was intrigued, she left the knife on one of the boxes behind her and opened the door hesitantly.  
"oh thank goodness" the man gasped but his expression changed rapidly “you’re not Ms. Drew”

  
“daddy I think you knocked on the wrong house” teased the little blonde girl. The man looked at the number on the right side of the door and then back at Michelle. He did that about ten, twenty times, earning a very confused look by Michelle and he was quite possibly going to keep it up if his phone didn’t ring again, making him jump.

  
“fucking-“  
“DAD! You’re not supposed to cuss in Ms. Drew’s apartment”  
“well Ms. Drew isn’t here, is she son?” he asked while checking his phone. Michelle noticed how he scrolled quickly through many many messages. She still hadn’t say anything, she felt so out of place to judge.

  
“goddammit I really have to go- will ms. Drew be back any time soon?”  
“who is Ms. Drew?” asked Michelle, raising her eyebrows. The man in front of her looked so panicked, she thought aliens had entered the earth.

  
“short lady. Grey hair. She has a pretty cat.” Started the little girl  
“she gives us chocolates and candies” continued the boy  
“she lives here actually! I-“ he looked at the number again “I’m pretty sure”  
“you mean the lady that moved?”  
“dad is moved a metaphor for dying?”  
“oh no!” answered Michelle quickly “I think she had to move to be with her daughter! Or something like that, I didn’t ask for the details.”  
“dad I think we have a new neighbor!” said the boy, clapping his hands.

  
The unknown man looked at his hand watch and back at Michelle “OK listen I need a favor! I have to go to work right now and I have zero time, I need you to watch over them-“  
“you’re not being serious-“  
“I don’t have a choice!”  
“you don’t even know my name!”  
“I’m Betty!” shouted the little girl and held Michelle’s finger, shaking it back and forth.  
“I’m Ned!”  
“I’m Michelle.” She answered calmly, shaking Betty’s hand.

  
“see now I know your name! You’re Michelle, I’m Peter, they’re Betty and ned, really good kids just put on something from national geographic and they’ll fall right asleep!”

  
“i like to watch the airplanes!” said ned.

  
Peter patted them both on the shoulder and nodded for them to go inside. Michelle watched them ran in her new apartment, terrified. “this has to be a joke-“ she turned back to Peter “I can’t look after your kids!”  
“sure you can! He likes airplanes, she likes-“ Peter seemed to be struggling “things that 6 year olds wouldn’t usually like-“  
“that is very specific”  
“look I know this is crazy but I really have to go. I’ll be back in a couple of hours, I’ll pay you if you want-“  
“this is not about money!”

  
“I’m sorry! I usually leave them with ms. Drew! I had no idea, she moved and I have nowhere else to leave them now!” there was something about his brown eyes, the way they fell on her that she couldn’t say no to. Michelle always prided herself to be an excellent judge of character, this Peter looked like a good guy with far too many problems. She knew that kind of people too well.

  
“fine!” she surrendered. The word slipping out of her mouth.

  
“you’re an angel! Thank you!” he called while he ran to his car. “I’ll be back before you knoe it!”

  
Michelle shut her door, her heart broke when she heard books being thrown on the floor “NO!” she gasped and headed to her library. 


End file.
